


there is still hope!

by AmandaBecker



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: Sidney Parker made a decision.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	there is still hope!

**Author's Note:**

> After the horrible news this morning, I felt like I was getting sick. My heart really made a woop. But then I read the tweet of Chrystal Clarke. So there is still hope! 
> 
> So here is my little fixit for today.
> 
> Please forgive my mistakes, I wrote it in a hurry.  
> It's historically unlikely and incorrect, but I had the feeling I had to do it.

Sidney Parker rode to Trafalgar house asking Mary and all his siblings into the salon.  
He asked for rest and then explained to them that he could not marry Eliza Campion.  
To Mary he said in a calming tone that he would take care of her and the children.

Since Esther and Lord Babington had moved to his country estate, Lady Denham was lonely and wondered how she could fill this loneliness.  
After receiving an unexpected visit from Mr. Sidney Parker, she discussed with him details of a daring plan and then accompanied him back to Trafalgar House.

There she first convinced the children and then Mary with him.  
Mary and the children were to live with her to keep her company until well...everything else had settled in.

Since Trafalgar's house was sold to an interested party, Arthur and Diana took Tom with them until he travelled with Sidney back to London.  
There Sidney broke off the engagement with Eliza Campion, no matter what scandal it caused.  
Later that week, he accompanied Tom to the debtor's prison and assured him that he would do everything in his power to get him out of it as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Charlotte wrote her friend Lady Susan Worcester and asked her for advice and help to forget Sidney Parker.  
Lady Susan, fully aware of what was happening in London and Sanditon, sent Charlotte an invitation to London to bring Miss Georgina Lambe with her.  
Susan sent a letter to Sidney Parker too and in conversation with him later, she asked him to travel to Willingden immediately, to ask Mr. Heywood for Charlotte's hand. And then explained to him her further idea to speed things up.

So while Mr. Sidney traveled to Willingden, Charlotte waited for Georgiana to arrive with Arthur and Diana.  
She was shocked and yet hopeful to see her love again.  
He greeted her warmly but then went directly to Mr. Heywood's study to discuss details.

Charlotte was curious about what was discussed there and was then informed of the latest events by the Parker siblings and Georgiana.  
After Sidney came out of the study, she was invited in by her father. He asked her if she loved and wanted to marry Mr. Parker.  
She confirmed this and her father blessed her.

As an urgent business trip for Sidney was imminent, one could not wait much longer with the wedding, as he did not want the Charlotte to live in uncertainty.

The wedding was a small ceremony, with Georgiana as Maid of Honor and Arthur as best man.  
They all then travelled to London together.  
There Arthur, Diana and Georgiana lived in Bedford Place and Charlotte and Sidney Parker with Lady Susan until their journey began.

Georgiana, and the newlyweds boarded a ship less than a week after the wedding and sailed into the new world to continue their story.


End file.
